My version of Harry Potter
by Hyper Chef
Summary: Madness is in this story, please review and please read all the important stuff too. Onlt first chapter, abd the rating might go up in future chaps. I don't wanna get in trouble. Thank you.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything in this story except Dranelle Malfoy and the kids. All HP characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Faith belongs to my friend. Now that the boring stuff is out of the way… on with the story!

Summery: One day my friend and I were role-playing (Playing the Role's of a made-up person or character from a book or anything to make something like a play) and this is what we came up with.

Description: Draco has a sister who falls madly in love with Harry? James and Lily are alive? Lily is an illegal Animagi? Draco falls hopelessly in love with a Gryffindor? Madness ensues as we start this action packed story that is filled with love, rape, and gory scenes. 

Warnings and other boring stuff: I'd advise you not to read this story if you are a. too young, b. have a weak stomach, c. have sanity, or d. can't take this type of stuff or you are not allowed it. But reviews are nice. I can't help it if any of the people mentioned above read this, but you can't say I didn't give you a fair warning! Besides, I've done plenty of reading myself and I'm only 14. Anyways, r&r and have fun okay? I'm gonna see if I can get chapters but I might need help. So if any of you lovely readers wanna help me think of this just review and ask. I won't bite I swear. And flames will be used to keep me warm at night so they're welcome too. So ENJOY already!!! Now lets see if I can get this on paper.

Author's Note: If I can remember all of it, oh and no more chapters till I get some reviews people. My other stories weren't that popular. The only people that reviewed were people that I bribed, blackmailed, or people that were commenting on my font. I hope this does well, please review. And pretend the Goblet of Fire never happened and by some odd reason, our own insanity I guess, Fred, George, and Oliver just managed to stay until Harry's seventh year. If they stay after that is completely up to them, which I doubt, but the story will come from Hogwarts then.

Chapter 1: The Fourth Year

Dranelle Malfoy was having the best day of her life, she was away from home, her brother was with her, and she managed to tell off a few first year gryffindors on her way to breakfast, yep. She would say that this year would go well with her. Already their Potions teacher, Severus Snape had taken a liking to her. So had the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, but no one had any reason as to why. And she was the best seeker their team ever had. It was no wonder they had a chance to beat the Gryffindors that year in the first match. Her brother had taken the position of Beater since they left with Flint last year. Dranelle was completely looking foreword to having a match against that prat Potter. So prepared, she believed she could win. She entered the breakfast hall with the flourish only a Malfoy could muster. All the Slytherins looked at her as Draco invited her to sit down. Complying she noticed with a smirk that all the Gryffindors were glaring at them.

Still smirking she picked up her fork and (well let say she ate like a saiyan [people from DBZ that eat a lot and have amazing powers if you don't know DBZ that well I'll explain {the ability to eat so much and fast that no one but another saiyan can compare, and not gain an ounce of weight}]) When she was done she realized everyone was staring at her in amazement and hardly started into their own food. Grinning she patted her small stomach and pronounced she was full and was going to the Quidditch Pitch to practice until their next class, which was Potions, with the Gryffindors.

Of course, she didn't need that much practice; she had as much talent as Harry but wasn't as fast, because she had a slightly older model than him. It was faster than the Nimbus 2000 just not as fast as his Firebolt. She let the Snitch out and was swerving around catching it when she noticed 40 minutes fly by pretty quickly. Putting her broom by the wall she got out of her practice robes and into her regular ones. Then she hurried to Potions. 

When she got there, she noticed that Prat Potter and his muggle-loving friends sat all the way in the back. With piled up books to avoid being seen. Dranelle sat in the front with her brother. Snape came in and explained what they were doing today. Then he asked a very important but easy question and asked Dranelle for the answer. She said, "Please, Professor, maybe Harry Potter would know this one. He's all the way in back sir."

So when Snape looked all the way in back and asked Harry the same question. All he got was an, "I don't know sir." That mudblood had her hand up to high heaven.

"Pity, 20 points from Gryffindor for your stupidity Potter, and Miss Granger, another 20 for being a smart know-it-all. Now put your hand down. And pay attention, both of you!" The rest of class went pretty smoothly. Gryffindor lost another 10 points because Neville's cauldron blew up again. Dranelle and Draco were far enough away to stand on their chairs before the mixture got to them. By the end of class, both Malfoy's looked pretty smug about that class. They were the reason Gryffindor lost 50 points. Draco had put a Filibuster's Firework in Neville's cauldron and didn't get caught. Nor did Snape try, but that was another story. The rest of the day flew by pretty quickly. Another 10 points were lost to Gryffindor, thanks to Dranelle and Draco's quick planning. Both went to bed looking pretty sure about themselves.

The next day on their way to breakfast, Dranelle ran in with of few Gryffindors she didn't like. Faith Destira happened to be one of them. Faith sneered at her. "And what would a lonely Slytherin be doing. Where's your stupid brother Malfoy, I thought you always walked in packs."

"Well at least we don't lose 50 points a day!"

"It was your fault trust me, and we'll get it back. One way or another. Run along little Slytherin before your found with your guts ripped out."

Dranelle walked away glaring madly, as soon as she was around the corner she stopped and closed her eyes. '_Draacccoo!!'_

_'What do you want?' _He answered mentally.

_'Those Gryffindors keep picking on me!'_

_'Who?'_

_'Faith, but anyways, more at practice, you are ready right?'_

_'Of course I am!'_

_'What time.'_

_'5:00. Be there.'_

_'All right.' _She closed the link and hurried back to breakfast.

At 5:00 she was ready in her dorm. "Where's Draco?"

Crabbe looked dumly at her and says lamely, "He's not here miss, what business do you have with him?"

"I'm his sister! Would you deny that? I'll tell Draco of your disobedience!"

Goyle stared at her. "Uh, we mean no harm, but how are you gonna tell Draco if you can't find him?"

Dranelle sighed and looked at one of her friends. "We've got Quidditch practice don't we? He's probably there."

Her friend nods, "Yeah. Look I'll meet you at the Pitch, I don't wanna be late."

"Kay, Crabbe, Goyle follow me."

""Duh, okay.""

Sighing she left the common room and headed over to the Quidditch Pitch. She looked up at the Gryffindors. She glared at the captain and flagged him down. Oliver Wood called a timeout and flew down. He looked annoyed. Looking up he shouted, "Harry, take the place of Faith! What do you want Malfoy?"

"What are you losers doing here? Buzz off. Unless you got a note, then let me see! Cough it up!" Oliver handed over a note from their house teacher. It plainly stated that they have half the field for practice today. With a confused look, she gave the note back the Wood and asked, "Then where is my team?"

Wood pointed to the other half of the field where Slytherins could be seen flying around. Looking at Crabbe she ordered him to get her broom then walked to the other side of the field. "Call my brother!" She ordered Goyle.

Goyle almost seemed reluctant but called up to the brooms, " Draaacccoooooo!!!!"

He came flying down almost instantly. "What is it, oh you're here."

"Yes, I'm here. I'm just waiting for that idiot to bring my broom."

"You were saying something about being picked on."

"Yes! By her!" Points over to Faith, who was watching in the stands.

"I can change that…" Takes his bat and knocks a bludger into the Gryffindors. It hits Harry even after all the Weasleys efforts to knock it out of course. He falls off his broom and lands on Fred's broom that just so happened to be there. Fred asked while flying back up to the Firebolt, "Ya all right there Harry?"

"Yeah," He replied, "I'm fine. Just my ribs hurt and I think a few are broken." Glaring at the Slytherins, Oliver called for Faith to take the place of Harry. Harry finally got to his broom, got on it, and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Dranelle was laughing when Crabbe finally got back with a broom. 

She glared at him and yelled, "That's not my broom you idiot, now get it right! See, it looks like this!" She points to Draco's broom. Crabbe and Goyle run off because it would use two minds of theirs to get this right. Grabbing her broom, which was by the wall the whole time, she got on it and lifted up, "Let's practice!" She flew up to the rest of the team with Draco and they practiced as much as they could. They stayed till way after the Gryffindors left. The night didn't hamper Dranelle's seeing that much, but everyone was tired so they went in anyway.

The next day caught Faith glaring at Harry. She claimed that morning that he wouldn't let her play, and now hated his guts for it. Going to class a little bit late she was caught by Filch. "Didn't know you were supposed to be out of class little one…"

"Erm well I…"

Dranelle quickly ran up and put a hall pass in her hand. "Sir, she's allowed to stay out. She got a hall pass. Like me." She holds up her hall pass to show Filch. Grumbling he walked away.

Faith looked amazed at Dranelle, "Why did you… save me from getting in trouble?"

"I wanna be your friend but as I understand it you'll have to learn to trust me first. I saw you glaring at Potter and thought that perhaps you were in the wrong house. Common, tell me about it. We can miss History of Magic."

Faith glanced nervously down the hall where Filch went, still unsure about this hall pass thing, then slowly began to tell Dranelle why she hated Harry so much. 


End file.
